Twilight The human fearie
by AppleJax110
Summary: There's a human that was raised by a fearie. Now she meets the Grace kids. Will she have to protect the guide, or will the Grace kids be the ones she's been waiting for? Only one chapter up, sorry if it comes together slowly! My first fanfic so please R


My name is Twilight. I guess you could say I'm a human...but definitely not a normal one.

I was abandoned at birth. My parents didn't take care of me, but they made sure I was safe. I sometimes think that they left me because they knew about my power.

When I was a few months old, a tall man came into the orphanage I was left at. He had long silky brown hair and piercing almond-shaped green eyes. He wore clothes that any human would find odd...and royal. His clothes were all green, brown, and blue.

He stepped into the orphanage and immediately started looking around at the children, trying to decide which one to take home.

Our caretaker, Ella, came to speak with him. The whole time she was talking to him, he was looking at the children carefully, as though he was looking through them to their souls...

After a few minutes, Ella stopped talking and told him to play with the children for a while, and find one he liked. But before Ella had even turned around, he pointed. At me. I was lying in a crib, completely unaware of my surroundings. But when he pointed, I woke up. He walked over to my crib and rolled me onto my stomach. He started rubbing my back gently and singing a lullaby...an elf lullaby. He took me to his home, but it wasn't a home like you would think. He lived inside a tree with a very large trunk in a forest that lay behind a huge, ratty mansion. And there, I grew up with him.

But that was then. This is now. I am 12 going on 13 years old, and I am still living with Fasren, my adoptive father. He is a fearie. Not the small type you are familiar with. He is just like a human, though slightly taller (6'2"). He can conceal his wings, which are not useful for much, and he can speak in english. But he has the powers all fearies have.

I have MORE powers. For example, I can shapeshift. I can actually fly, though I have no wings. I can sing a tune that will put any goblin to sleep in 5 seconds flat. And I am very stealthy. And, an added bonus, I can understand the phooka! He enjoys trying to trick me, and I enjoy thwarting him. I also have the sight...and goblin spit has never touched me!

There is something going on at the mansion behind our woods. Moving trucks have been coming for the past few days, and now a car has pulled up. I'm watching. A woman steps out of the car and gets 2 suitcases from the trunk. Then she goes into the house.

Next a girl, about 14 comes out. She gets 2 cases from the trunk, as well, and follows her mom into the house. For a few moments nothing happens, though I know someone else is in the car. Finally, 2 boys step out. Twins, about 11 years old. They each get one suitcase and head for the door. One goes through the gate, but the other stays for a moment, looking up at the old house. I listen carefully. "Jared, come on!" The smaller twin is Jared. It would be unnoticeable to most, but I spot it right away. Jared is 2 centimeters smaller than his brother. I listen again. "Jared! Mom says she needs that suitcase!" Jared shouts back to his sister, "I'm coming, Margaret, ok?" Margaret. That's the sister's name. What about the other twin? I'm in luck. Jared is scared of the gloomy house. "Simon, wait up!" He doesn't want to walk through the dead garden alone. His brother-the taller twin-Simon. That's his name.

A few minutes later, Simon comes running out to the car again. He picks up a bunch of glass jars and tanks, but he obviously can't carry them all. At first, I don't care if he drops them. But then...I see the animals. I don't care if Simon sees me, if I reveal myself. I care about the creatures poor Simon is trying to carry inside. I see the tank start to slide, and I see the mice, and the hedgehog, and the 3 small lizard. I jump out from the bush and run towards Simon, aware that he must be frightened, but not caring. I jump right before the tank falls, and..it lands gently in my hands, a centimeter down.

I stand up, about an inch taller than Simon. I pet the mice a but, then stroke the lizards on the tails ( their favorite place,) and then scratch the hedgehog's snout, while my other hand rubs his thorns. Then I put the tank down, arrange the jars in Simon's hands so that they won't fall, and place the tank in his arms. He gives me a strange look that contains a hint of fear. I laugh. "Sorry. Did I scare you? I'm sort of a huge animal lover. When I saw the tank slip, I-sorry." I said. He stares at me. "Who are you? I didn't see a house anywhere near here on the drive!" I laugh a bit, quickly thinking of a story. "I live on the other side of those woods. It's sort of hidden, you can't see it from the road. I like to play in the woods." I said cooly. It seems to work. Simon walks down the walk, shouting a quick "bye, and thanks fro saving them!" before dissapearing through his door.

As I'm walking home, something crosses my mind. Something bad. I remember Fasren telling me about a man who found an eye peice that let him see our world. He wrote a book about it, and ended up getting caught by the elves. But the book...Fasren said it was still in the house. What if the kids found it? Or the house-brownie? Or worse, a house-boggart. With these thoughts rushing through my head, I rushed home.

When I came inside, Fasren was drinking tea, as he so often did. I told him what had happened, and about my fears. He almost spit his tea out. "Humans? In the mansion again?" I nodded. "You told him that we lived on the other side of the woods." I nodded again. "Twilight, befriend them. Do not let them find the book! If after one month, you decide that they are trustworthy, allow them to find it. But be sure they can be trusted!" i nodded for a third time, and then sat down for some pixie fruit.


End file.
